YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW?
by TooAwesomeToRequireAName
Summary: Take the Teen Titans, give them a talk show, and put me,May, in it... IT'S MADNESS! This is just a fic in the form of a talk show it requires all the kind reviewers to work. RobxStar BBxRae.Read and review please! rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own this computer. I don't own any other products mentioned in this story. I think. I do however; own this plot, and my sanity (or what's left of it) and the juice I'm drinking.

(Curtain opens to reveal me (May) and the Teen Titans sitting at a table, smiling at audience)

May: Hi! I'm May and these (gestures at titans) are the teen titans!

(Audience cheer loudly)

Raven: May, what are we doing here?

May: you are now a part of my TV show 'a revised teen titans'. It's a mix of some singing show, a dare show, a talk show and utter madness.

BB: sounds like my kinda show. What do we do?

May: My lovely reviewers (gestures at audience) review and send in dares for you to do, or songs for you to sing, or questions. And you have to do the dares or sing the songs or answer the questions. That is, within reason of course.

Raven: no way

Robin: yeah

Starfire: But Robin… (casts puppy eyes)

Robin: I'm in

Starfire: YAY!

Cyborg: I'll do it

BB: Dude, so will I

May: good! When I get some reviews and stuff to do then we'll start.

So, that's chapter 1! I hope you like my idea. I realize that there are probably heaps of fics like this but don't hold it against me!

Please review and send in some ideas

So come on

R

E

V

I

E

W

You know you want to

Cyber cookies to all reviewers!

May


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, I don't own any songs sung in this chapter

Hey again

I have free time…so all you lucky peoples get to get another chapter!!

(Curtains open to reveal the teen titans attacking may)

May: ouch! GET. OFF. ME!

Raven: no. you gave us this stupid TV show. Now you PAY!

Starfire: we have had the revenging. Let us give freedom

(Titans release May, who stands up, shaking)

May: Okay. Welcome to this episode. Today is the start of the reviewers chance to boss you around.

Robin: oh joy.

Starfire: yes it is friend robin

Robin: (muttering) I was being sarcastic.

May: anyway. The first review is from HAHA-YOU-FELL and, after careful consideration and altering has come to

**Raven is to dress up as BRITNEY SPEARS and be locked in a tiny closet (equipped with video cameras) along with beastboy.**

Sorry if I changed it too much but I've wanted to do this to raven for ages)

Raven: WHAT?! You have _got_ to be kidding.

May: I'm not.

_**Ten minutes later **_

(Raven emerges, to huge applause, dressed as Britney Spears)

Raven: you are so dead

(Raven and Beastboy are locked in closet and video cameras are turned on)

Cyborg: I always knew they'd make a great couple

(Inside closet)

Raven: okay, here's the deal. Stay as far away as possible or I'll blast you to Afghanistan the moment I get out of this mess.

(Loud farting noise)

Both: eww gross (look at each other) that was not me!

Raven: yeah right, it was you

Beastboy: Nuh uh that one was you

Raven: you

Beastboy: YOU

(Both grab each other and begin to make out)

(Closet explodes)

(Audience cheer and wolf-whistle)

May: (holds up fart cushion). Works every time.

(Raven and Beastboy break apart, look around, and blush)

May: well generally I'd let you two lovebirds go on kissing but…this is TV peoples! Let's get on to the next question. Okay, this is from XxNightfirexX and after careful consideration and alteration blah, blah, blah I decided on this

**Beastboy: Tell us all you know about rocket science**

**Cyborg: Eat a tiny piece of tofu**

**Robin: sing the 'I Love you, you love me' song from BARNEY!**

**Starfire: sing the ABC song!**

**(I am, once again sorry for changing this slightly)**

May: Beastboy, You're first. Tell us all you know about rocket science

Beastboy: Dude! This is easy! Rocket science is where they take the rockets made BY ALIENS and they cut them into tiny little pieces and do science projects with 'em.

May: oookay, then. ONTO CYBORG

Cyborg: there is no way I am eating tofu.

May: oh yes you are

(a plate with a small piece of tofu is set in front of Cyborg)

May: go on then.  
(Cyborg picks up tofu and eats it)

Cyborg: eww eww gross yuck fowl feral! That is truly the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted

(Cyborg races off)

Beastboy: Now it's robin's turn

Robin: I won't sing that ridiculous song…I don't even know how it goes

May: I thought you might say that so I have prepared a little demonstration

(Song comes on)

(Song ends)

May: SING!!

Robin: fine, fine. (Robin is given a microphone and he begins to sing, slightly woefully)

I love you

…err…

You love me

We're a happy family

With…a great big hug

(Pause)

…and a kiss from me to you

Won't you say you love me too?

(Robin finishes song, blushes, and races off after Cyborg and audience cheer wildly and laugh)

May: its okay (holds up tape) I filmed it. While we have the microphone here, Starfire, it is your turn to sing… the ABC song!!

Starfire: ooh, yay! (Takes microphone and begins to sing prettily)

A B _D C_ E F G

H I J K

L M N O P

Q _S T _

_R U _V

W

X

Y AND Z

NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S

NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME!!

(Audience cheers and claps, Starfire smiles and sits down.)

May: that was great star! Now, our next review is from Gero, by the way, here's the extra cookie (tosses cookie) and after… blah blah blah you know consideration and laa dee daa etc. etc. has come to

**Beastboy: are you still in love with terra?**

**All titans: group sing along … we're all in this together – High School Musical!**

May: Beastboy _are_ you still in love with terra?

Raven: hello? Did you not just see us making out?? (To BB) you had better not still love her!

Beastboy: of course I don't.

(Robin and Cyborg return)

May: Good! Sing along time!!

**Soundtrack: ****High School Musical****  
Title: We're All In This Together**

all:Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right 

Beastboy: Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Raven: Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way   
Together's where we belong

All: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Robin: We're all here   
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
Cyborg: the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

Starfire: We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

All: We're all in this together  
Raven: Once we know  
All: That we are  
Starfire: We're all stars  
All: And we see that  
Beastboy: We're all in this together  
All: And it shows  
Cyborg: When we stand  
All: Hand in hand  
Robin: Make our dreams come

All: We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it 

Boys: Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

Girls: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come 

All: We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together   
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

May: Nice work! Now on wit the show! Next up is Master of Y'alls fate

**Raven must dress in her normal clothes…only bright pink, wear a tiara, fairy wings and carry a wand, then allow May to take photos!**

May: (evil Laughter) here (holds up bag) all the clothes are in here. Take it and go. Don't come back till you're changed

Raven: you're dead

**30mins later**

(Raven enters, dressed in pretty outfit to tumultuous applause)

Cyborg: (sniggers) nice outfit Rae!

(Raven shoots black stuff at him)

Raven: take the photos so that I can get out of this horrible thing!

(May takes about 50 photos, then allows raven to go)

May: well that's all for today, BUT before you go I have some announcements to make.

The next chapter will be devoted entirely to singing. Please only send in reviews with songs for the titans to sing and I will choose one song per titan. Also, I already have a few songs in mind. Secondly, there will be a guest star as well so please choose one of these four characters: Kitten, Jinx, Speedy or Gizmo and review to tell me. Also if you have a song idea for the guest star you choose, PLEASE write that too. Finally, there will be a SECRET extra guest star…

Beastboy: ooh! Ooh! Who is it!

May: if I told you then it wouldn't be a _secret_ dodo. Bye peoples, end of show!

So, how was chapter 2?

(is hugged by BBRae supporters)

BBRae supporters: it was so good, thank you thank you thank you!

(Is attacked by Robstar fans)

Robstar fans: The summary said there would be Robstar!! Where is it?

May: it's coming, it's coming! Be patient coz it starts in the next chapter!

Robstar fans: YAY!!!

Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review… here are your cookies!

Please keep the reviews coming and also comments and/or constructive criticism, BUT NO FLAMERS PLEASE! This is only my second fanfic.

Luv May!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the much awaited…SONG CHAPTER!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or the songs. The lyrics are from  curtains open to reveal May an titans all wearing nice outfits – girls in dresses, boys in suits)

May: Welcome to the singing episode! Without further ado, I introduce JINX our special guest star

(Jinx walks onto the stage, wearing a floor length black dress and sits down next to Cyborg. Audience cheer and wolf-whistle)

Jinx: Hi may, thanks so much for having me on your show.

May: You're very welcome Jinx. Now, the secret gues-

(Doors burst open and Kitten rushes in, wearing a very short, salmon pink dress and way to much make up)

Kitten: ROBBIE-POO!!!

Robin: oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap.

Kitten: I want to sing! I will sing!

Starfire: HOW DARE SHE! SHE IS NOT INVITED!

(Kitten ignores them, runs onto stage, grabs a microphone and begins to sing)

**Fabulous – HSM 2 – Kitten**

Kitten: Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,

Kitten and Backups:  
We're gonna relax and renew,

Kitten:  
You, go, do!

I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? 

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float.

Backups:  
A summer like never before

Kitten:  
I want more!

Backups:  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

Kitten and Backup:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.

Kitten:  
For me

Backup:  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? 

Kitten:  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I Need FABULOUS!

Backups:  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

Kitten:  
I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

Backup:

Is this absolutely fabulous?

Backups:  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?

Kitten:  
Absolutely... NOT!

(Audience boos and kitten is carried off stage and away)

May: umm… after that brief interruption. Lets just go onto the songs. Star, you first

Starfire: I can not be deciding

May: Deciding what?

Starfire: May I be sing two songs please?

May: umm… okay

Starfire: Yay! (Starfire stands, smooths out her long dress ( think date with destiny, only with off the shoulder sleeve straps) is given a microphone and goes to stand in the middle of the stage

**I'm With You – Avril Lavigne – Starfire**

Starfire:  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound 

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

(Audience cheer as Starfire finishes song 1)

May: Starfire, you need to answer a question now

Starfire: okay

May: why did you choose this song, is there a reason for you singing it?

Starfire: Yes! I was thinking of when I first met friend Robin

(audience all lean forward)

Starfire: and also of that time that Robin had to date that horrid Kitten, and…and how jealous I was. (Blushes slightly) I sing song 2 now?

May: of course

**Every time we touch – CASCADA – Starfire**

Starfire:

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.   
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

because every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

(Audience cheer again and Starfire sits)

Starfire: I have no reason for being singing that

May: That was wonderful. Beastboy go for it!

**La Vida Loca – Original Version - Beastboy**

Beastboy:

La reina de la noche  
La diosa del vudu  
Yo no podre salvarme   
Podras salvarte tu?  
La tela de la arana  
La una del dragon   
Te lleva a los infiernos  
Ella es tu adiccion

Te besa y te desnudo con su baile demencial  
Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar  
Tu te dejas arrastrar

Coro :  
Ella que sera  
She's livin' la vida loca  
Y te dolera  
Si de verdad te toca  
Ella es tu final  
Vive la vida loca  
Ella te dira   
Vive la vida loca  
Vive la vida loca  
She's livin' la vida loca

Se fue a New-York City  
A la torre de un hotel  
Te ha robado la cartera  
Se ha llevado hasta tu piel  
Por eso no bebia  
De tu copa de licor  
Por eso te besaba  
Con narcotico sabor  
Es el beso de calor

Coro

Te besa y te desnudo con su baile demencial  
Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar  
Tu te dejas arrastrar

Coro x2

Come on!   
Dada dada la vida loca  
Dada dada la vida!

(Audience clap)

May: Beastboy, you need to answer the same question as Starfire

Beastboy: okay, THIS SONG IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!! I like it coz I have NO IDEA what I'm saying

May: (Backs away slowly) Cyborg it's your turn

Cyborg: I don't have a song

May: I'll give you one to sing

Cyborg: something tells me that I'm NOT gonna like this

**Barbie Girl – Aqua – Cyborg**

Cyborg:

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

Barbie Girl Lyrics on a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

(Audience cheer and laugh, Cyborg tries to kill May)

May: (Laughing uncontrollably) So, Cyborg, why did you choose this song

Cyborg: I didn't choose it, and you know it!

May: well then, next is the one, the only RAVEN!

**Reflection – Christina Aguilera – Raven**

Raven:

Look at me; I will never pass for perfect bride.  
Or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

(Chorus:)  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know   
Somehow I cannot hide who I am,  
though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside.

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside.

(Audience smile and clap, Raven sits down, a little embarrassed only to be hugged by both Starfire and Beastboy)

May: That was beautiful Raven, but what led you to choose it

Raven: well I'll never be a very good daughter, I don't know about a bride, I'm still just a teenager, I can't change who I am or who I was born as but I can choose who I become.

May: that's really sweet Raven. Well, Robin it's your turn now.

**She is – The Fray – Robin**

Robin:

Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

This is gonna to break me clean in two  
This is gonna to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)

This is gonna bring me to my knees  
I just wanna hold you close to me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)

She is everything I needed  
She is everything

(Audience clap, Robstar fans cheer madly)

May: Why this song Robin?

Robin: I chose this song for a girl I care about very much, who is very talented and beautiful and so nice.

(Girls squeal, Starfire looks nervous and apprehensive)

May: whoo whooo! Okay Jinx, Are you ready??

Jinx: Yup!

**Do You Believe in Magic – Aly&AJ – Jinx**

Jinx:

Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie 

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try   
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind 

Do you believe in magic?

If you believe in magic,

Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?  
[Repeat

(Audience cheer, clap and wolf-whistle)

May: Well that's kinda obvious why you chose that song. Well, now its time to introduce our special guest star... the one…the only…TERRA!!

(Terra enters to thunderous applause and cheers)

Terra: Hey!! How is everyone? (hugs May)

May: awesome! So terra, ready to wow the crowds

Terra: Let's get this done. Before you ask, May, I'm gonna sing about when I was learning to control my powers and how hard it was.

**I Feel the Earth Move – Mandy Moore – Terra**

Terra:

I feel the earth move  
Under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to trembling  
Whenever you're around

Ooh, baby  
When I see your face  
Mellow as the month of May  
Oh, darling, I can't stand it  
When you look at me that way

I feel the earth move  
Under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to trembling  
Whenever you're around

Oh, darling  
When you're near me  
And you tenderly call my name  
I know that my emotions  
Are something I just can't tame  
I've just got to have you, baby

I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down

I just lose control  
Down to my very soul  
I get hot and cold all over  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky   
Tumbling down  
Tumbling down  
Tumbling down

(Clapping)

May: Awesome!! Go Terra

Terra: Thanks!

May: Well, that's all we have time for, so I'll see you all next time! By the way, here are the other cookies

**Behind the Scenes**

Starfire: (slightly coldly) she sounds glorious

Robin: who?

Starfire: the girl you sung for

Robin: She's---

Starfire: NO! I don't care! I don't want to be hearing who is 'everything you need that you never knew you needed'

(Starfire turns to go, eyes filled with tears)

Robin: (places a hand on her shoulder and turns her around) Star, don't you see, I was sing for you, about you. _You're_ everything I need star

(Robin and Starfire lean into each other and begin to kiss passionately)

May: (enters room) I need everyone in my dressing room in 5 – oh sorry (smiles, takes a photo and backs out of the room)

Well you just got the Promised Robstar!!! Aren't I wonderful (only answer that if you're gonna say yes

I have some bad news… I'm going away for three weeks so I can't post, I don't think. In the time between now and when I leave I plan to write a quick oneshot and continue this when I get back BUT if you peoples send lots of reviews, dares and questions as well as songs, I PROMISE I'll write an extra long chappie.

By the way, please tell me if I did this chapter okay


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK!!!! Did y'all miss me (that was a rhetorical question – it means don't answer unless ur gonna say yes!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans 'whoop-dee-doodle-dee… happy now?' (that's a quote from big fat liar…I don't own that either) (is hit over the head by her annoying conscience)

May: OW!!!

Conscience: Don't forget the part about you stealing-

(May clappes (is that a word?) a hand over her conscience's mouth)

May: I was going to tell them later

NOW! On with the next chapter!

(curtain opens to reveal titans sitting in a circle…without May)

Raven: Where is that girl?

(May walks in, sniffing and crying)

Starfire: (jumping up) what is the matter?

May: (Wailing) I'm Unloved!!!

Robin: In real life or this story?

May: (returning to her normal self) this story you idiot! I'm loved in real life

Raven: Why are you unloved?

May: two reasons. One, MY REVIEWERS WON'T REVIEW (all titans gasp in horror) IT ISN'T FAIR! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE WEEKS AND I GOT 5 REVIEWS!! 5!

BB: Dude, that's not much

Cyborg: Do we even wanna hear the 2nd reason

May: no.

Cyborg: good

May: I'm gonna show y'all in a video

(video comes on on the giant screen behind the titans. It starts with BB&Raven making out. Then Robin and Starfire, then Cyborg&Bee. Then it showed a picture of me, standing alone. The chorus of what about me plays:

_What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now i want my share  
Can't you see i wanna live  
But you just take more than you give_

Video ends)

May: see? In this story, you are all coupled and I'm all alone

Starfire: (claps hands) I may be having the solution (rushes over to may and whispers in her ear)

May: yay!!! Onto the reviews I got

**I have a dare for all of the boys. They have to wear pink, frilly girly  
dresses. I will also let you take pictures.**

May: that was from TAUT13

**5 minutes later**

(the boys emerge, wearing pink frilly girly dresses. May holds up a camera)

May: pose boys!!

Onto the 2nd dare

From cheekylildevil

**I dare all the titans to play spin the bottle!**

Starfire: what is this 'spinning of the bottle'

May: someone explain to her

**Yet another 5 minutes later**

(titans sit in a circle)

May:there will be 4 turns. TITANS GO!!

Robin: that's my line

May: I'm 'borrowing' it

(Raven spins the bottle, controlling it with her black power stuff so that it lands on BeastBoy)

May: that's cheating!

Raven: (getting angry) is not

May: (scared) okay okay

(Raven kisses Beastboy)

May:you can stop now!

(Beastboy spins the bottle, it lands on Cyborg)

BB & Cyborg: I'm not kissing him!!

May: fine. Beastboy, kiss Cyborg on the cheek (all look disgusted) OF HIS FACE!! (all relax)

(Beastboy shudders and kisses cyborg's cheek)

(Cyborg spins bottle. In lands on Starfire)

Robin: don't you dare

Cyborg: I have to. Besides, starfire's like a lil sis to me. She knows that

Robin: she's my girlfriend

(audience cheer)

May: (scared that robin might kill Cyborg) Cyborg, you can kiss her cheek

(Cyborg does)

Robin: phew.

(Starfire taps bottle so that it lands on robin. May doesn't comment, deciding that after the trauma of someone kissing his girl, robin deserves a kiss from star)

(Starfire kisses robin.)

**5 seconds later **

May:you can stop now

(they ignore her)

May: fine! (pulls a lever and a curtain drops around robin and Starfire) come out when you've finished kissing! Onto the next review

**BlueGothRaven:   
cool, next chapter make them play truth or dare,make cyborg dress as a hula  
girl.**

Raven: aren't we already playing a horribly long game of truth or dare

May: I guess, CYBORG

**Yet **_**another**_** 5 mins later**

(Cyborg comes out, dressed a hula girl. May takes photos)

Cyborg: can we move on?

**Gothchik18**

**okay this is really long**

Beast Boy:i dare you to eat ten pounds of meat with extra meat sauce and  
after that milk thats dairy and answer what is th smallest city in the world

Robin:i dare you to dressup in a really really pink fluffy girly dress with  
tons of makeup put your hair in pigtails and yell im pretty a million times in  
every single language with may video taping it hacking into televisions and  
let them watch and give me aqualad

Cyborg:i dare you to give me ten black SUVs,5 electronic cheetahs and  
tigers,2 boats and 1 giant ultimate weapon in 6 days

Raven: I dare you to sing a duet with beast boy the song way I are. and in a  
black sleeveless dress that reaches up to your knees and you have to dance and  
beast boy wear a tux please

Starfire:i dare you to speak all the languages in the world and as you  
"collect infromation" bring robin with you

may please send me the english version of those robin videos  
Robin(again):make me and my friend punkgirlblood titans or i will join slade  
and kill you and take all your stuff and abduct starfire and destroy your  
precious hair gel factories and i will steal you r cycle

Robin:STARFIRE!! Nooo, not her, not the hair gel…NOT MY R CYCLE! (chucks her 2 communicators)

May: can I be a titan too?

Robin: no

May: PLEASE (shoots killer puppy eyes)

Robin: fine

May: yippee. By the way, here's aqualad gothchik18 (hands her aqualad)

**2 half hours later (it wasn't 5 minutes!)**

May: well that's everything (sorry about the fact you can't see the footage. PM me if you wanna read it)

Only one left

**Pie Rocks:**

**I think you should dare star to make out with rob OR somehow secretly tell star  
to make rob so jealous u know like she could talk about tamaranian hunks!**

Starfire: I choose to make out with robin!!

May: here we go again! That's all for today. Now, onto the announcements. I am feeling unloved…so in your review I would like you to MAKE UP A MINI TITAN!! No I am not a desperate freak but my story self (aka. My mini me) wants a boyfriend. So, when you review, you need to make up a titan, like a younger (13 or 14) brother of a titan (stares pointedly at robin). Anyone who makes one up gets a giant cookie AND **the creator of the one my story self chooses will be given this ice-cream and cookie cake!!** (Holds up a giant ice cream cake decorated with cookies). Thanx for reading!

Well, there is my new chappie. Remember,

All reviewers get little cookies

Creators of younger titans get a little cookie and a big cookie

Winner of the create me a titan comp. gets: a little cookie, a big cookie AND THE CAKE

So don't delay

Review today!

Luv and cookies

May


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm back!!!!!!! Woop! Sorry for being away for so long

I have exams so I had to study, and Halloween, and my mother kicked me off the computer, and on top of all that, I went to visit my home planet for a few days.

On with the show!!

Disclaimer: I have an ipod… but no TT

(curtains open, all titans present except for robin)

BB: dude, where's robin?

May: I don't know but we can't wait any longer…the fans are getting restless

Star: I think he will arrive soon

Raven: does it matter?

(Robin enters, followed by younger brother)

Robin: uh… guys… meet my brother rober-

Falcon: dude, its falcon. Hey

May: (steps forward) please, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite colour? Do you like pizza? Do you wish do be my friend??? (says this very very fast)

Falcon: uhhhh… Gotham, Motorbike, Orange, yes and…sure?!

May: yay!! New friend Falcon (hugs) (realizes she is hugging a _boy..a hot boy!_) (blushes)

Falcon: …are you related to starfire?

May&Star: Yes!!

May: she is my sister

Raven: weird

Robin: anyway…is it alright if Falcon comes from now on…I'm in charge of looking after him

May: (blushes) sure. Onto our first review

**TheSilentShogun**

**Now  
for my question which is for all of the titans: "What was the craziest thing  
that happen at the Tower involving them? And Raven the Tower turning into a  
giant haunted house doesn't count." Ok now I think May at least deserves a  
kiss on the cheek. :-**

BB:that's easy … there was this time when last Christmas I decided we should paint the tower red and green but robin wouldn't let me so I got up a midnight and painted it and the next morning robin tried to kill me but the paint wouldn't come off for weeks!!

Robin: ERR…nothing crazy ever happens these days…apart from BB trying to fly … in human form

Star: there was the time robin tried to make us have a few of curf (curfew) that was funny coz when he was asleep we all snuck out again and had the ty of par (party)

Raven: I don't do crazy

Cyborg: I agree with robin…the titans east have waay better parties

May: you guys are so boring onto the next –

Cyborg: wait. Someone owes you a kiss

May: no

Raven: yes

Star: the only guy not taken is-

Robin: FALCON!

Falcon: whatever (leans over and kisses May's cheek) (both blush…a lot)

(audience cheer and woop)

May: NEXT REVIEW!

**Punkgirlblood**

**OKAY TELLING TIME   
ROBIN: I KNOW YOU MADE ME AND GOTHCHIK18 TITANS KNOW I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT  
I AM YOUR LONG LOST TWIN SISTER, SO AS YOUR SISTER DO AS I SAY AND KISS EVERY  
TITANS GUY'S FOOT!  
STARFIRE: MAKE-OUT WITH ROBIN FOR A WHOLE ROBIN!  
RAVEN: TAKE ME WITH YOU TO AZARATH!  
BEASTBOY: EAT MEAT OR ELSE I WILL GET MY GRANNY TO WHACK YOU WITH BARBED  
WIRE!  
CYBORG: TELL ME HOW DO YOU PEE?!!**

Robin: sh ! first a brother, now a sister? THE PAIN  
Falcon: Kiss the feet!!

(robin kisses the feet)

Robin: BB, next time please wash ur feet first

Star: your request makes no sense. However, I am happy to partake in the 'making out' with robin (robin and Starfire make out)

Raven: I'll take her to azarath…and leave her there!

BB: go now I won't eat meat

Cyborg:…how I pee is classified information…

**Gothchik18**

**hi thanx 4 the communicators and aqualad(hugs aqualad)i need those suvs and  
the rest by lets see,after November 5 cuz thats when i come home from surfing  
and do the duet or i will stuff ten pounds of meat down bbs throat destroy the  
vegan factories and raven i can also bring your father back to earth  
MUHAHAHA!oh yeah robin roxy punkgirlblood is your long lost twin sis and she  
hates you.oh yeah my reviews are very very long so you really have to do all  
the stuff or else.**

Robin: raven…deal with her

Raven: it would be my pleasure

May: that was the last review that has a dare or question in it so… I guess it's announcement time! Firstly, I would like to thank each and every reviewer, you guys RULE! here are ur cookies!! Next I'd like to thank BlueGothRaven, who happens to be my real-life-in-a-non-cyber-world-bestie for giving me so many awesome ideas!!! Next I'd like to congratulate the winner of the create a titan contest : master of y'alls fate. You have won a giant ice cream-whatever-it-was cake, CONGRATS! For the next chapter, I'm gonna do another singing chappie because those are real fun to make up. So, when you review, write up heaps of song options and choose a guest star: Kid Flash (comes wit han optional Jinx Duet), Kole (no gnarrk, hes scared of microphones), Bee (optional Cyborg duet) or Aqualad. Make your choice!!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you know the drill

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You struggled through the chapter_

_So it's time to review!_

-May!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! Betcha didn't expect another chapter so soon! Tee Hee Hee!!

Well, I got some time to use the computer and this fic was calling to me so…here is your next chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans. I did however, put it on a (very very long) list which I'll give to Santa when the time comes.

On with the story

(curtains open to reveal May, wearing a pink dress (think kitten in 'Date with Destiny, without the flower) and smiling)

May: the other titans should be here by now…BUT WHO CARES!!!

(Other titans and Falcon enter)

Falcon: do I have to do a duet with May?

All titans (not May): YES!!!

May: How come I know nothing about singing a duet?

Robin: uhhhhh…

Cyborg: aren't we supposed to be singing

May: okay okay I get it. Lets see (consults a piece of paper) first up is…WAIT! The guest star results are as follows

**Kid Flash (alone) – 1**

**Kid Flash and Jinx – 1**

**BumbleBee and Cyborg – 2**

May: But what the heck… they can all sing!!

(Kid Flash and Jinx enter)

May : Jinx (hugs)

Jinx: you're squashing my dress

May: oops…SING

Kid Flash: not even a please

May: NO!  
Star: Can I sing first?

KF: say yes!!

May: yes

KF&Star: Yay!

**Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield - Starfire**

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

(audience clap)

May: Raven, you're up

Raven: (evil smile) I have the perfect song

**Strawberry Gashes – Jack off Jill - Raven**

Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me

Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over

Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here

Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over

I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"

Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me

Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me

(audience clap, but look a bit creeped out)

May: BumbleBee, do you wanna go next

Bee: sure girl! C'mon sparky!

**I Got you Babe – UB40 – Cyborg and BumbleBee**  
They say we're young and we don't know  
Won't find out till we grow  
Well I don't know why that's true  
Cause you got me baby, I got you

Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earn'd our money's always spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

I got flowers in the spring  
I got you, you wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared you're always around  
And then they say your hair's too long  
But I don't care, with you I can't do wrong  
Then put your warm little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

I got you to hold my  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you I won't let go  
I got you who loves me so  
I got you, babe

(audience clap, again)

May: BeastBoy, your turn

**Right where you want me – Jesse McCartney -BeastBoy**

Girl  
There's somethin' 'bout me that you oughta know  
I've never felt the need to lose control  
Always held on back and played it slow  
But not this time

Baby don't be gentle  
I can have a little pain

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately  
I could use  
A little time alone with you  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me

Woo hoo  
Right where you want me  
Whoa whoa

Girl  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me  
When you move like that it's hard to breathe  
I never thought that it could be like this  
But I was wrong

Baby don't be gentle  
I can have a little pain

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately  
I could use  
A little time alone with you  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me

Can't explain it  
How you swept me off my feet  
Unexpectidly  
In slow motion  
My imagination's gonna try to keep my body still  
Oh, I can hardly stand the the thrill

Yeah

Well, baby don't be gentle  
I can have a little pain

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately  
I could use  
A little time alone with you  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately (oh yeah)  
I can use  
A little time alone with you (a little time alone with you)  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me (whoa whoa)  
You've got me  
Right where you want me

(audience clap, BB 'fangirls' cheer)

May: KF, Jinx, it's your turn

KF: Come on Jinxie

Jinx: (shoots KF with pink magic) oops

KF: OW

**Dance with Me – Cheetah Girls 2 – Kid Flash and Jinx**

Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take   
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold 

Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no 

CHORUS  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world   
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente   
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down  
Baby just keep on groovin'

As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me   
Dancing in this dream

WHatever you do, don't wake me up   
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

CHORUS   
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me   
Pudemos bailar eternamente

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)   
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night

CHORUS   
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me   
Pudemos bailar eternamente

(audience clap, cheer etc)

May: yeah yeah lets hurry this up. Robin GO!

Robin: whatever

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day – Robin**  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

(do I have to tell you that the audience clapped?)

May: in preparation for his next song, I give Kid Flash these 207 Pixie Stix and ask him to eat them

KF: awesome!!

Raven: are we done now

May: as soon as KF has sung we are

Robin: NO YOU AREN'T!! YOU MUST SING WITH MY BROTHER

May: sh

Falcon: Do I have to?

May: what song

Starfire: I shall do the choosing

May: I repeat sh

**A Whole New World – Disney – Falcon & May**

[Falcon: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

[May: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

[Falcon: Now I'm in a whole new world with you 

[May: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world

[Falcon: Don't you dare close your eyes

[May: A hundred thousand things to see

[Falcon: Hold your breath - it gets better

[May: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be 

[Falcon: A whole new world

[May: Every turn a surprise 

[Falcon: With new horizons to pursue 

[Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be 

[Falcon: A thrilling chase 

[May: A wondrous place 

[Both: For you and me

(audience cheer, clap etc etc)

Falcon: you have a really pretty voice

May: (blushes) thanks

Audience: awww

May: shut up! KF are you hyper?

KF: YES!!! (jumps around)

May: okay then…take it away!

**Video Killed the Radio Star – Buggles (the) – Hyper Kid Flash**

I heard you on the wireless back in Fifty Two  
Lying awake intent at tuning in on you.  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming through.  
Oh-a oh

They took the credit for your second symphony.  
Rewritten by machine and new technology,  
and now I understand the problems you can see.

Oh-a oh  
I met your children  
Oh-a oh  
What did you tell them?

Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Pictures came and broke your heart.

Oh-a-a-a oh

And now we meet in an abandoned studio.  
We hear the playback and it seems so long ago.  
And you remember the jingles used to go.

Oh-a oh

You were the first one.  
Oh-a oh  
You were the last one.

Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far  
Oh-a-aho oh,  
Oh-a-aho oh

Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.

In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far.  
Pictures came and broke your heart, put the blame on VTR.

You are a radio star.  
You are a radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star

(audience laugh at psycho hyper Kid Flash)

May: that's wierding me out … I'm gonna sing again!!

**The Best Damn Thing – Avril Lavigne – May **

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright Alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

(audience clap, cheer and woop , I mean, I am the best!) (major ego problem)

May: now that I've sung, I'm gonna apologise. To all the reviewers who sent in a review that wasn't a song, i'm not gonna put it in this chapter. I'm really sorry but this chapter is 14 pages so far…and it isn't quite finished yet. So, sorry, but they didn't make it in. I do however, have compensation cookies … EXTRA LARGE ONES!! So, if your review didn't make it, cookies on the house! Well, tv set, whatever

KF: does she always do that

May: do what

KF: do you always interrupt the program to talk to your reviewers?

May: generally I talk to them at the end, but I didn't want the end to get too cramped

KF:weird…

May: shut up! Does anyone else want to sing?

May: yes…no…ANSWER ME!

Star: little sister May, I believe the answer is 'no', however, may I be making the suggestion for the next 'chappie'.

May: sure Koriand- I mean Starfire

Star: can we all dress up as characters from 'disney' and then invite titans east and some other titans and have a Disney theme?

May: sure…I BAGS TINKERBELL! Anyway (turns to audience) did you hear her? When you review, think Disney! I guess that's all then… BYE!!!!

Well, another chapter done! Because I'm living in Australia at the moment, my summer holidays start really soon, then I'll update more. I'm about to go work on a new Avatar fan fic, if you support Zutara, Taang or Sokka/Suki then feel free to read it. If you don't support those pairings … read anyway.

Review

Review

REVIEW!

May


	7. Chapter 7

DUDES!!! HOLA! I'M BEAST BOY AND MAY'S STILL DOING HER COSTUME…SO I'M INTRODUCING!! ISN'T THAT AWESOME??

Disclaimer: dudes, may's like, a teenager, why would she own ME??

'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.''..'.'.'.''..''.'.'..''.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'..''..''.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..

May (looking very tired): hi

Falcon: wait…no exclamation mark?

May: I'm tired

Raven: why

May: I had 17 coke and fanta slushies last night and so I only got and hour's sleep [_author note: this is true, I swear. It was my one of my relative 21__st__ yesterday, and there was a giant slushie machine at the party_…wait! Why aren't you in costume? GO BACKSTAGE AND CHANGE NOW!!!

Falcon: okay,okay. Sheesh

(Beastboy enters,dressed as Shrek)

(Star enters, dressed as ariel)

(Robin enters, dressed as…?)

(Cyborg enters, looking very disgruntled, dressed as buzz lightyear)

May: who the hell are you robin?

Robin: I'm the guy from 'the little mermaid', whatever his name is

May: ohhhhh

Starfire: please, sister may, where are Falcon and Raven?

May: I sent them away, they weren't in costume. They should be back soon

(Falcon enters, dressed as Aladdin)

Falcon: Rae won't come out of her room…there was only one costume left in her size

May: I'll get her!!

(May runs off and comes back, dragging raven, dressed in a red princess Jasmine style outfit (think the normal one, but red, with gold decoration) Rae not looking happy)

Raven: you are so dead!

May: you look great

Star: she is quite correct, friend raven, you look wonderful

(BB drooling)

May: didn't we invite a whole stack of others?

Cy: yeah!

May: let them in

**LIST OF TITANS AND HONORARY TITANS IN COSTUME**

**Bumblebee – Princess Tiana**

**Aqualad – some random merman?**

**Speedy – Robin Hood (duh!)**

**Mas y Menos – Nothing **

**Jinx – Mulan**

**Kid Flash – Li Shang**

**Terra – Cinderella**

**Gnarrk & Kole – Tarzan and Jane**

**Argent – some really weird European…someone?**

**B**

May: Hi!!!!!!!

Argent: hi

Everyone else: Hi/Hello/Hey/Hola

May: oh crap, I forgot

Bee: what is it girl, spill

May: its nothing big, I just said I'd let Reese, Roxy and Carmen (that is right, isn't it guys??) join in this week. Also, my real life best friend BlueGothMidnightRaven (that is right isn't it Rae) is gonna join in as well. Yeah, anyway, I should probably go get them…

(may leaves to return with reese roxy Carmen and rae. Carmen as meg, roxy as esmerelda, reese as Pocahontas and rae as snow white)

BGMR (bluegothmidnightraven (we already hav a rae, so it gets kinda hard)): You are so dead May…SNOW WHITE?!

May: its cute! Anyway…I'm gonna answer the first dare

**Gothchik18**

**oh yeah i forgot the dare  
Falcon and May:I have a special one for you dance around in a tarzan outfit and may dress like jane for a minute and swing around the studio with any of your gadget oh yeah i wanna be included and since roxy and Reese are titans too i call shots on meg from hercules roxy calls shots on esmeralda and reese calls shots on pocahontas oh yeah i WANT not asking for commanding for you to give me kyd wykkyd(sp?) just capture him and give him to me ill bring aqualad but he has to have a shock collar with a detector incase he tries to escape.Roxy wants red x too and wat ur sis wants ur sis always gets or she'll have to tell on daddy bruce.dont mind if i have enough space and shock collars  
Aqualad in the backround:DONT Do it may she'll(gets shocked and faints)  
dont mind the boy in the background anyway so i WILL invite some friends too. babooshki me amigos**

May: errrr… would it make even the slightest difference if I said that I don't have a Jane costume??

All: NO

May: fuck

Falcon: ooh…a potty mouth

May: shut it

(may and falcon leave, then return in costume, falcon without a shirt on)

BGMR: (sniggering) yo May, you're drooling

May: (blush) am not _snow white _

BGMR: don't you dare

(falcon grabs may around the waist (may screams(like a girl)) and they swing around the stage)

May: I'm going to go change. This outfit itches. By the way gothchik18, I can't give you kyd wykkid until you give back Aqualad so (takes aqualad and uses super strength to destroy shock collar) I'll keep aqualad and here is your free kyd wykkyd, he comes with fine print as well (uses a microscope to show off the fine print) it reads: NO TRADEBACKS!!

(may leaves…to return later)

Roxy: I WANT RED X NOW!!! OR I'LL TELL DADDY BRUCE

Rae: someone…NOT FALCON… go get may.

Bee: I will

(bee leaves)

KF: MAY'S GONE

Jinx: (rolls eyes) nice observation genius

KF: we can do whatever we want!

May: I HEARD THAT! onto the only other dare I got

**ByE ByE RobIn**

**ROBIN:i dare you to prank call batman and tell him your name is princess mary anne and show up at his door step dressed in a frilly pink dress and a basket of flowers dancing in circles singing 'Contagious' by Avril Lavigne  
starfire: i dare you to make out with robin and live without mustard for a week  
beastboy: i dare you to marry me! just joking! i dare you to read raven's books  
raven; i dare you to let beast boy read your most complicated books ever  
cyborg: i dare you to tell the whole world you like tofu on top of titans tower  
may: i dare you to bring a tape of all this!**

Robin: oh shit

May: potty mouths are not accepted here _Robbie-POO!_

Robin: there is not way I'm dressing up as princess whatever-the-heck-in-a-frilly-pink-dress and prank calling batman and dancing and singing contagious or whatever

May: uhhh, YOU ARE DOING THAT DARE

BGMR: I change my mind…I picked a GREAT day to come here

(may holds up pink frilly dress)

Robin: (screams (like a girl) and runs away)

May: (tosses dress at him) go change into the dress now

Ten minutes later:

(robin comes out, in dress. May turns on video camera)

May: TO GOTHAM!!

(ten minutes later, outside wayne manor)

Falcon: (hands robin cell phone) here you go big brother…I mean _princess mary anne _

Robin: I officially hate you, AND MAY (picks up phone and dialls batman) (in phony accent) hello? Is this mr bruce?? It is? Good. I am princess mary anne…yes I am pretty…of course I am single, why else would I call you? I am outside your door…you will come now? Excellent. (hangs up) I hate you

May: (hands him flowers) wait! (pulls out long, very curly, bleached blonde wig) put this on (positions on robins head) and take off your mask

Robin: no!

May: take it off!

Robin: NEVER

Falcon: he's coming

(may hands robin basket of flowers, and lyrics to contagous, then grabs Falcon and runs behind bushes, giggling madly)

Bruce: (opens door) what the fu-

(robin interrupts with singing)

Robin: (singing woefully, but miraculously, almost in tune) it's so contagious, I cannot get it out of my mind It's so outrageous You make me feel so high All the time

(may and falcon burst out laughing)

Bruce: RICHARD!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!

Robin: Robert made me!!

Bruce:ROBERT! COME OUT HERE NOW

(falcon comes out meekly. May follows)

Falcon: (whispers) stay back, this could get ugly

May: (also whispers) no way this makes a great video. Besides, a good friend will bail you out of jail, but a TRUE FRIEND will be sitting next to you saying 'WE screwed up, but WE had fun!' dude, I'm a true friend

Falcon: okay, but don't say I didn't warn you

Bruce: if you two are done chatting, I'd like a word

Falcon: mary anne, theres only one thing left to do

Robin: whats that?

May&Falcon: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!

(may, falcon and robin run away)

(7 minutes later, back in the studio)

May: that was AWESOME koriand'r, your dare  
Star: I can do the making out with robin, but I do not think I can live without mustard for a week

May: I'll take it for you (steals mustard and drinks some)

BGMR: gross

Rae: tell me about it

(Robin and Starfire make out)

May: raven, I need to borrow your most complicated book for beastboy

Rae: are you sure? A copy of 'the very hungry caterpillar' would be about his reading level _(author note: I got that from 'who is santa', if you haven't read that fanfic, it's funny, and that was ravens Christmas present to BB)_

May: send in the most complicated book

(the book is brought in and placed in front of beastboy)

BB: (opens book) uhh…the wind whis-whis-whistled throff

Rae: through

BB: whatever. The dark creepy … OH I GIVE UP!!

Rae: okay… that was just sad

Cy: im a good person so I can't lie…so…NO DARE FOR ME

May: fine…well…that's it…I can't think of anything to say…so just review any song, question or dare…you know the rest! Bye!!

'.'.'.'.'….'.'.'''.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'''.'.'.'..'.'.'.''''…'.'…'.'.'.''.'.'…'.'..'.'''..'…''..''…''..

Well…that took me AGES

Writers block is a cruel cruel punishment!

Yeah, review

-May 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!!!!**

**Before you all ask me 'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??' I will tell you (yay me!!). I'm an Australian, so these are my school holidays, so my parents decided to put a 'no computer' restriction on me and my siblings, so we can 'get in touch with nature' (their words, not mine). So, since the New Year, no one in my family has used a computer. Sad isn't it?**

**Anyways, I'M BACK!!! Did'ya miss me?**

**I have some more news. This is the last chapter of 'YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW'. I loved writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it, but I think it's come to an end. **

**Dedication: All in all, I'm gonna dedicate it to gothchik18. She reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Also to cheekylildevil, who reviewed all my chapters except the first. You rock too!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, all you who reviewed. **

**Onwards with the final chapter!**

May: well guys, this is it. The final chapter!!

(Raven cheers!)

Lunadragon2607

_Sweet. I'm liking this. So many dares! I can't help but laugh! You're doing a good job!_

Here's my list of dares:

Robin: 1)Rip off your mask and auction it off to the highest bidder.  
2)Go the whole chapter without kissing Starfire.

Starfire: 1)Since you enjoy the 'mustard', try something known as 'ketchup.'  
2)Challege Robin to a sparring match and fight him. (This'll make Robin's dare a little tougher. :P)

Beast Boy: 1)Admit who's the better kisser: Raven or Terra.  
2)Do the 'Chicken Dance' in front of the local fried chicken joint while saying 'I love their chicken' and wearing a chicken costume. You can transform into a chicken instead of wearing the costume.

Raven: 1)For the RobRae fans out there (I'm not one of them): Raven, make out with Robin. NOW.  
2)Use your magic to control Cyborg and make him do whatever you want.

Cyborg: 1)Sing the song 'Who do you love?' by the Rolling Stones, then tell us who do you love.  
2)Tell us about the one time you saw BB eat meat/dairy. We all know its happened.

Falcon: 1)Background info, please! Ex. abilities, biography, archvillans.  
2)Kiss May right now. ON THE LIPS.

This'll be fun... Keep up the good work, lilacprincessmay. Any story that makes me bust out in laughter is a good story in my book! ;)

May: (blushing madly after the last dare) Well robin, what are you waiting for?

Robin: (Rips off mask to reveal...ANOTHER MASK?!)

May: Crap, I was looking forward to seeing that. Ah well, (yells to the audience) THE MASK WILL BE UP FOR AUCTION TOMORROW!

Falcon: Why where you looking forward to seeing his eyes? Wait, you don't _like_ my brother, do you? (Looks VERY nervous)

May: Of course not. I had a bet with Starfire.

Falcon: oh.

Starfire: (holds up ketchup.) This is delicious!

May: (teasing) who's a better kisser BB? Terra or Raven?

BB: uh…(blushes) Terra?

(everyone gasps)

Raven: WHAT?? (Many things break simultaneously)

BB: (whispers to May) what, it's true, but I still like her.

May: (rolls eyes) you're supposed to lie, and say your current girlfriend is better, duh.

Raven: (stomps out)

May: (pulls out one of those communicator things security peoples have) SECURITY! We have a code break-up. I repeat, code break-up.

May: anyways...wait. why are you guys all only doing one dare?

Robin,Star,BB: uh...oops?

May:whatever. Cyborg, I guess you can pick a dare.

Cyborg: well...once BB ate a cheese pizza!!!!!

BB: I did no...wait I did. (looks sick)

Star: Falcon, I believe it is your turn.

Falcon: uh...may, before I lose the courage to do this... (grabs May and kisses her)

(audience cheer, woop etc)

May: (breaks apart, but falcon keeps one arm around may) wow. What is your history, Falcon??

Falcon: I'm basically a younger Robin. Batsy uses me sometimes, that sucks. Mostly I work alone.

May: Cool. Next!

cheekylildevil

_funny!  
I dare BB to cling to Raven's leg sucking his thumb, calling her Mama and wearing that pink, bunny outfit from 'Mother May-Eye'!  
Also, I request for Teether (baby from 'Hide and Seek') to bite a hole in the T-car, then bite BB for clinging to Raven!  
Indi_

May: I regret to inform you, we have had a BBRAE breakup, and such dares are unavailable. However, I can organize the teether hole in t-car thing

Cyborg: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAY IT ISN'T SO!

May: ...moving on

SuPeR HyPeR chick 101

_Ok hi! I really like this fic and I've thought of a dare if u want to use it u can._

Robin:I dare u to sing Toxic by Britny Spears while wearing a read TIGHT tube top with a miniskirt!  
And when Robin is done with that he and Starfire have to sing Electropop by Jupiter rising. And BB has to sing Hips don't lie by Shakira!! And Cyborg to sing Don't cha by the pussycat dolls!!

(after a whole lot of singing that I really don't want to write out)

Robin: can I change now? Please? The breeze is rather uncomfortable.

May:eww, and NO! STAY LIKE THAT! next!

ByE ByE RobIn

_hello may and titans most especially BB(I love you! I'm your loyal fangirl!) and if your wondering who i am, i'm punkgirlblood/roxy yes i am the very evil robstar and robin hater! and thank you May for including me and you can even ask carmen that i am roxy, anyway new dares!  
princess mary anne-i mean "Robin":i dare you to star in a commercial featuring my new product chewie birdie its a dog biscuit shaped into your exact image and likeness that i invented for my pitbull scampers (gets big black pit bull) all you need to do is let him bite you in the butt then say the words "holy crap!" and then he'll let you go. promise_.

May: okay, scampers, come here!

(Roxy and scampers enter)

(scampers bites robin)

Robin: HOLY CRAP!

Roxy: That was perfect, except I didn't record it.

2834763 takes later

Roxy: all done! See ya!

May: (laughs) how's your butt robin?

Robin: (through clenched teeth) sore. Very. Fuckin'. Sore.

May: lovely. Next!!

Harry Potter Fan 1994

_haha how many dares have there been by now to have Star and Rob make out? I'll think of something original...how about Robin has to PERSONALLY dump all his hair gel down the drain and comb his hair like mother mae-eye did for him? And Starfire...has to use the word 'ain't' in a sentence, lol. BB...has to say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious without messing up! And Raven has to...I don't know, we'll skip Raven, she'll thank me later, and Cyborg has to...OOH! Cyborg has to transform his sonic cannon-thingy into fireworks!_

May: thank you Harry Potter Fan 1994. Robin, there's a drain out the back. Lets go!

Robin: not my hair gel! NOOOOOO!!!

May: (rolls eyes) this could take a while.

22 and a half minutes later...

(out the back of the studio)

May: (plays funeral march on the trombone)

(Robin slowly dumps all his hair gel down the drain)

After the 2859th bottle of hair gel

Falcon: the drains clogged and there's still like 1000 to go.

May: peoples! We need another drain here!

Yet another 22 and a half minutes later

(on the other side of the studio)

May: (plays funeral march on the trombone)

Falcon: I didn't know you played the trombone

May: (pauses playing) neither did I. (plays again)

(robin slowly dumps the rest of his hair gel down the drain)

(audience cheer!!! Yep, the audience came outside too)

Back in the studio

May: Starfire, your turn.

Star: well, I did the hearing of a song with 'ain't' in it?

May: perfect. 1 2 3 go!

Star: ' there ain't no mountain high enough, there ain't no valley low enough, there ain't no river wide enough, to kepp me from getting to you baby.'

May: (claps) nice! BB, your turn

BB:superfragicalotisticexpoaloducius

May: WRONG! It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

BB: oooohhhhhhh.

May: Cyborg, get rewiring!

Cyborg: fine. (rewires sonic cannon) there. It should shoot fireworks now (presses button) (giant pie flies out) okay, not what I was hoping for.

May: PIE!!! PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIE!!!!!!!!

(starts eating pie) oooh, cherry.

Cyborg: (rewires cannon) now let me try (fireworks) YAY!!!

May: next dare.

gothchik18

_fine i'll return aqualad he keeps on complaining anyway.he keeps on complaining when we eat sushi!uh ...so the roxy reese and carmen is correct.my friends rain,ginny and cheska are coming.Rain wants to be jasmine with the normal outfit,Ginny wants to be aurora and cheska wants to be belle(she really is like belle).ty.  
p.s.i need 3 cups of mocha and choco frappucino_

May: unfortunately, studio visiting hours are over. However, thank you for aqualad. Here are your mocha and choco frappuchino's! Next!

blackm00n5

_I dare Jinx and Kid flash (Who is a super hottie) To kiss each toher ON THE LIPS! Love me. Also, i now own Kis flash,, he is mine and i shall keep him and hug him and love him and call him kf._

May: Kid flash in unfortunately the property of miss Jinxie, and therefore cannot be given away. As for the kissing, I'm afraid that they're only guest stars, and when they're not on the show, I have no control over them. Though I assure you the make out often!Next!

Raven'sWinterRaine

_OH! MAke Beast Boy sing "Scotty Doesn't Know" to Robin. Raven is Fionna (Don't Know how you spell that).PLEASE!_

May: I'm really sorry, but Raven's gone. Also I don't think BB's really in a singing mood

BB:yeah

May: that was the last dare/review EVER. I'm really sorry for cancelling the show

Robin: don't be, WE DON'T MIND!!!!

May: shut it. I'm May, and this, is is YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW?

Everyone: Bye!!!

**Okay, run away!!!!! Please don't kill me BB/Rae fans. I'm sorry, I really am, but I ship Aqua/Rae and I wrote this as a BB/Rae for my best friend 'BlueGothMidnightRaven' , (who's name's changed to 'child of evil darkness') (she appeared in the Disney episode) because she ships BB/Rae. **

**Thank you all for reading this fic, right to the end. It means a lot to me.**

**-May**


End file.
